In Your Mind's Eye
by The Transient Wraith
Summary: They took Mother from me, and destroyed Nunna's future. There is no room for the weak in his court. Britannia is a country built on lies and blood. It is a haven for racists and murderers. But it is my country


**CHAPTER 1**

 **ACT 1**

My head reeled, and my body ached. For several seconds, I remained on the floor of the truck, cursing myself for running headfirst into danger. Due to my unique lot in life, it was imperative that I kept a low profile, and avoid danger as much as possible. I can almost see my mother now, shaking her head and chastising me. I grimaced at the thought. I wouldn't know how to explain my antics, not even to her.

As much as I would've liked to lie on the ground, I had no choice but to rise to my feet. Britannian soldiers or worse, knightmares, would soon swarm the truck. "Wait, don't go," I heard a voice say. I pivoted on my heel. I'd heard that voice before. " _I've searched for you, for so long…_ ," it continued before trailing off. Suddenly, I found myself on the ground again, landing face-first. I felt blood well up in my mouth. "Surrender and no harm will come to you," another voice spoke in an authoritative tone. I turned myself over to find a Britannian soldier standing over me. No, even worse, it was an Honorary Britannian, the ass end of the military. This is humiliating.

I got up and looked at my assailant. He was fully covered in grey and black armor, though it was likely of the cheap variety. "I told you to stay down!" he shouted at me again. He sounded around my age, and was desperately trying to intimidate me with his soft voice. With each step I took toward him, he took another two back. "Don't move, or I'll shoot!" he yelled as he pulled a pistol from its holster. Honorary Britannians aren't given weapons, they're used as scouts, or more commonly, meat shields. I knew his type; it was clear he wouldn't harm me any further. I came to his face, and spat blood on his helmet.

"You Britannian soldiers love the sight of blood, don't you?" I asked him.

He remained silent, though he stiffened a bit.

I continued. "Britannia is a nation built on the blood of others. Your cherished royal family is a board of liars and pillagers, and have hands so stained they could paint the world red."

His hands began to shake.

"You should know, after all, your people were massacred, just like the dozens of other peoples that Britannia has exploited. Yet here you are, in that uniform. You, the newest plaything of a nation of gluttonous bigots and murderers, would defend them," I said as I grabbed the barrel of his weapon.

"I've already pledged to watch Britannia crumble, to carve a path of fire and broken glass straight through to Pendragon," I raised my voice at him.

"So, unless you plan on shooting me, get out of my way," I said coolly to him as he aimed the weapon at my forehead.

The soldier's entire body shook before he slunk to his knees. A weakling in armor is a weakling still.

"If you're going to hold someone at gunpoint, at least have ammunition in the gun," I laughed as I breezed past him.

Perhaps I'd gone overboard in mocking him. I'd wasted a large amount of time, and it was actually a miracle that no one else stumbled upon the crash. I paused to spit more blood out of my mouth. Damned mutt made me chip one of my teeth. A crash came from the outside, and screams could be heard in the distance. What sounded like gunshots followed. The military must be going berserk trying to find this truck, but why? Britannia can be ruthless when dealing with newly-annexed nations, but tearing a city apart was brutal, even for them. Just my luck. _"No, do not leave…,"_ that voice dreamily said once again as I peeked my head out of the truck. What the hell am I hearing?

"Lelouch?" another voice said. It originated from the soldier. I flinched at hearing my name spoken to me. Who could know my name?

"Lelouch, it's me!" the dog exclaimed as he ripped his helmet off. Clumps of brown hair fled the helmet into a spiky bush upon his head. I spent a moment staring into his deep green eyes before it hit me: a memory long entrapped in my mind. Long days from my childhood, spent in a dreary dojo. I was little more than a doll. He didn't like me at first, nor I him. That hateful glare grew softer with time.

"Suzaku, y-you're alive!" I exclaimed.

"Aye, that I am," he breathed. He glared at me, as he had all those years ago. "What are you doing here? Are you with these-"

"No, I'm not. Ha, I can't explain why I'm here myself," I cut him off with a laugh. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Err… I decided to join the military, as you can probably tell."

Although I tried to hide it, it was probably clear that I was pissed.

"After everything that's happened, you chose to don that uniform?" I asked him.

He remained silent and averted his gaze. I glared at him. Although I didn't know who he was until he took the helmet off, I meant every word of what I had said. Suzaku had always been a bit of a lost, naïve puppy, but I didn't expect this, even from him.

" _Why are you taking so long?_ " I heard that voice say yet again.

"Suzaku, since you've been here, have you heard any… voices since you've been here?" I finally uttered, breaking the silence.

"No, why?" he responded.

"Oh, nothing then."

Am I hearing things? Whatever it was, the voice didn't seem to originate from anywhere in the room, yet seemed to fill it entirely with its dreamy tone.

A low groan came from the opposite side of the truck, followed by several cracking sounds. I hadn't noticed until now, but a large metal canister was several meters away from Suzaku and I, at the back of the truck.

There was a reason why Britannia was so fervent in its pursuit of this thing.

"Say Suzaku, what's in this can-" I started before the thing suddenly opened, and a strange pink and purple colored mist began to flow out of it.

"Poisonous gas, run!" Suzaku exclaimed, darting away with the speed of an Olympian.

Why aren't I moving? I'm still standing here, in the exact same spot. Despite being enveloped in poisonous gas, I feel oddly calm. I don't even feel sick. Instead, I felt drawn to whatever it was. I'd even go as far as to call the feeling euphoric.

I left the truck at the sound of dozens of footsteps pervading the air. Despite his incredible speed, Suzaku hadn't run far ahead of me. He must've been worried since I hadn't left with him.

"You have to go, now!" he whispered in an exasperated tone once he jogged over to me.

"What?" I said, confused.

"My squad, they'll be here in a few moments, you've got to leave," he responded, putting his helmet back on.

"I'm a civilian."

"My captain will do anything for a rank. He'll shoot you and tell his superiors you were a target."

"These are the people you serve, huh?"

"We can debate this later Lelouch, but now, you've got to run, hide, or whatever!"

He was right, I had to go. Dying here would be a waste.

An odd laugh rang in my head, similar to the last voice but it somehow sounded more human, more clear. I ignored it. Whatever it is, it can wait.

The sound of the footsteps grew ever closer, and sweat dripped from my face. There's only one exit, and they'll probably search the truck, no use hiding in there. I gritted my teeth. What should I do?

"Suzaku, grab my arms," I whispered as I put my arms behind my back.

"Wha-why?" he asked.

"Pretend you captured me, hurry!"

When the large squad of soldiers jogged in, they found a boy struggling against the grip of one of their men.

"Sir, I've secured the truck and captured a terrorist," Suzaku muttered, trying to sound as if I was putting up a fight.

"Excellent work Kururugi, you can let go of him," one of the men said. I assumed he was the captain Suzaku spoke of.

"Sorry," Suzaku whispered into my ear as he threw me to the ground. The pained expression I made wasn't an act.

Suzaku marched over to his squad leader and saluted him. The man pulled his pistol from its holster and thrusted the grip at Suzaku. "Shoot him," he commanded.

Suzaku hesitated. "But sir, he's unarmed and incapacitated," Suzaku retorted.

"He is an enemy of the Crown, and a traitor, at that. Traitors lose all rights, boy."

"Please, sir I'm sure we can bring him back to- "

To my horror, a gunshot rang out, and Suzaku collapsed. The captain wore an expression of irritation. "I don't have time for this, I'll do this myself," he said.

My eyes widened to the size of grapefruits, and I felt my hands begin to tremble. "You bastard!" I shouted.

The laughter in my head continued, now with more clarity.

His mouth widened into a disgusting grin. "Any last words?" he asked me almost rhetorically.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the bullet that would end my life. To die in such a manner and place is pathetic.

"No last words?" I heard.

That voice didn't belong to the squad leader. It was a woman's.

 **ACT 2**

I opened my eyes. My assailants were gone. Suzaku was gone. The warehouse was gone. I found myself among clouds bathed in a deep orange from the sunlight that filtered through them. I blinked several times. "I must be dreaming," I said to myself. I must be. It would explain Suzaku's sudden reappearance, and this whole mess I'm in. I wonder when I'll wake up. I was on some kind of stone structure which floated above the clouds. In front of me was a short flight of stairs which lead to a larger platform above. Ruined obelisks, pillars and archways of stone greeted me at the top of the stairs. Oddly enough, they were of Greek, or perhaps Roman design. The sun lurked behind them, casting shadows for long stretches over the scene. I stopped. A muffled cry could be heard, even in this serene a place. It came from the center of the structure. My legs drove me toward it, almost without my consent.

The sun nearly blinded me. I had run past the ruins only to find a vast emptiness. I peered over the edge of the platform. Clouds. An endless sea of clouds. What was that scream? Oh well, it is a dream, after all. I peered over the edge. Perhaps if I flung myself from here, this will end? I took a step over the edge, and plunged down headfirst.

My feet softly touched the ground, and the sun cast its rays in my eyes once more. I was in the exact same spot as I once was. I hadn't moved an inch.

"I'm afraid that won't work," I heard someone say.

I whipped around to see a woman with long, flowing emerald hair and brimstone eyes standing against one of the obelisks. I hadn't seen her a few moments ago. She wore a blank expression.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The place where all time stands still, and men become sovereigns," she answered. "Tell me, do you have any ambitions in this life, any reasons to remain?"

Without a moment's hesitation, I nodded.

"I can grant you power beyond that of mortal understanding. Power enough to achieve all one could hope to," she said. Amongst the low whirr of the wind, her voice was a song.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

"You are not awake," she replied cryptically. "But you are not asleep."

"What kind of power?" I asked. If this is real, there must be some stipulation of some sort.

"That, Lelouch, is up to you."

"What do you mean, and how do you know my name?"

My head was reeling.

"There is, however, a condition," she ignored me.

"Condition?"

"You will be drawn into a covenant with me."

"What are the details of this covenant?"

She turned to gaze at the horizon. "You will have my power, but I will require something from you as well."

The wind howled once more.

" _Give us your answer_ ," the woman prodded with a smile dancing on her face.

She extended her hand out to me. Her skin was flawless and bright.

Power. I need power. Only with power could I ever defeat Britannia, or more specifically, my father. I could have whole armies, but even they, against the might of Britannia, would be crushed. What choice do I have?

My heart raced as my hand reached out to meet hers. She smiled as we shook hands.

As the world around me melded together in a spiral, I heard that scream once more.

"Well, do you have any?" the captain asked me.

My eyes opened. Suzaku was on the ground, I had sunk to my knees, and the soldiers still had their rifles trained on me. Nothing had moved, as if time had stopped. Nothing had changed. No, something was different. Everything was different. I felt… invigorated, as if some power was coursing through me. Somehow I knew that I had the upper hand.

I rose. "Yes, actually."

"Well?"

I stared directly into the eyes of the squad leader, and pointed at him and his men. They are mine. The power within me surged.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to d-," I started before a loud crash interrupted me.

I covered my face. What could possibly be happening now?

A knightmare had rolled into the building, bashing through the wall. Of course, it was a Britannian Sutherland.

"What's going on in here?" the pilot interrogated through the speakers.

Damn it all!

"I command you to fire at that knightmare!" I yelled.

"Yes your highness!" they shouted in unison before unleashing a gale of bullets at their new foe.

"Wha-what the hell are you doing! Friendly fire!" the female pilot shouted.

Small arms may be ineffective against knightmares, but with this many guns trained on it, even a Sutherland could be worn down.

After a moment, the Sutherland began firing its weapon blindly as it tried to avoid damage. Bits of the ceiling collapsed onto several of the soldiers, crushing them as they fired. The others didn't seem to notice however, and continued firing.

"Ack!" the pilot exclaimed before her knightmare collapsed. Its legs and wheels had taken heavy damage. Unfortunately when it fell, the thing sprayed bullets, eviscerating the last few soldiers. Only the squad leader remained.

"What a show!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

The man lowered his pistol, and began looking around, disillusioned.

I walked to him. "Good, now give me your weapon," I commanded.

"What… happened here?" he asked.

"I said, give me your weapon!" I commanded again, irked.

"My squad is… gone."

Has he forgotten what he's done? It would also seem I can't command him anymore.

I crouched and picked up one of the bloody rifles on the ground, aiming it at him. I can't allow any witnesses to survive.

Before I could shoot him, he brought his gun to his head and shot himself, spraying flecks of his blood on me.

I was taken aback by this, and took a moment to cleanse myself of his blood. I think some of his blood may have gotten on Suzaku as well. I looked down at his lifeless body. "I'm sorry, I can't stay," I whispered to him. My mother, my sister's sight and legs, my title, my home, and now my oldest friend. Britannia should burn for this, and now, I can ensure it will.

"What grandiose dreams you have," someone said.

I looked around the room frantically, yet found no one.

"Don't you remember me? We just met," the female voice uttered, now from behind me.

I whirled around. The woman from wherever I was a few minutes ago stood by the downed knightmare. Instinctively, I squeezed the trigger twice at her, but the bullets seemed to miss, taking pieces out of a pillar behind her.

"Put that gun down before you hurt yourself," she said indifferently.

I kept the barrel trained on her, though something about her entranced me.

"Stubborn, aren't we?" she mocked, completely unfazed.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively.

"You may call me C.C."

"C.C.?"

She nodded, almost in an annoyed fashion.

Who the hell is she?

"We met just a moment ago, remember?" she said.

"You're the one from… what was that?" I asked her.

Sounds of metal clanging, and a whimper could be heard from the crashed knightmare.

"We don't have time, I'm afraid. I'll answer your questions later, so long as you don't end up dead in some ditch," she uttered. An irritated look streaked across her flawless face. "Know that I am your ally."

I hadn't realized, but she was now gone, and I was in the destroyed warehouse alone. I don't have time to worry about her, as I have more pressing concerns.

The knightmare was totaled, and laid smoldering on the ground. The pilot hadn't emerged yet, even after several minutes. I looked closer. The cockpit seemed to be damaged, and probably couldn't eject properly. She won't be getting out anytime soon. I'd prefer to kill her, but the weapons here won't destroy the frame, and I have no way of opening the cockpit. Oh well.

As I thought, Britannia was tearing the city to pieces in hopes of finding the capsule, if the sound of gunfire in the distance was any indication.

The woman scoffed. "Try not to get yourself killed."

Hopefully this won't persist; it's already beginning to irk me.

Britannia must've already combed this area, with the exception of the squad I disposed of, as the street was nearly empty. Only corpses accompanied me amongst the dilapidated buildings. A distant memory came to mind, though one that remained at the forefront of my thoughts. My mother laid on the ground, broken and bloodied, and Nunnally laid next to her, letting out a blood-curdling scream. Broken glass adorned her body, as her face was drained of all color. Eventually, she could no longer scream, as her chords tore.

"What a world they've created, wouldn't you agree, Lelouch?" C.C. asked me.

She said my name.

I never told her my name.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I inquired, startled. My gun was once again pointed at her forehead

"Princes should refrain from swearing and shouting," she said.

"Answer me!" I shouted at her. She was no longer merely irksome, but dangerous. Someone knowing my name could easily spell doom for me.

"As I said, I am your ally, and we have no time for this," she said, without so much as a glance in my direction. "Your questions will be answered, but at another time."

Tch, fine. I suppose she is right, we are pressed for time. Another contingent of the military could roll through here at any moment, and I'm not sure if I can deal with them as I had the last group. It's best if I remain cautious and chalk that minor victory up to luck.

I took a moment to plot my next series of moves. Clovis is the viceroy of Area 11. He's probably overseeing the operations of the military here. Knowing Clovis' simplistic command of his troops, he's probably just having them fight the rebels by way of brute force. Granted, for mere underequipped insurgents, this strategy is likely working fine. If the way the direction the truck was moving was any indication, they were probably moving opposite the direction of the G1 Base. So long as I avoid confrontation, I should be able to reach Clovis just fine. Normally, I would just avoid any conflict and return to Ashford. After all, I stand no chance against anyone or anything on my own. However, with… whatever this power is, maybe a visit to my esteemed half-brother would yield some results.

 **ACT 3**

Navigating through the war-torn Shinjuku area was a much simpler task than I had anticipated. Most of the time, my only obstacles were the piles of corpses and debris I had to wade through. I had torn my pants on some glass, and my shoes were sure to have bloodstains on them. Explaining that to Sayoko will be a nightmare. Whenever I did meet anyone from Clovis' battalion, they simply left me alone after questioning me for a moment. Being a Britannian in an annexed Area certainly has its perks, I suppose. I didn't even have to use my newly-acquired ability, which was a shame. The insurgents had largely been killed, or are now blending in with the evacuating populace. In either case, I guessed that few of them remained due to how little fighting could be heard.

C.C. remained eerily silent. She made almost no noise as we wandered through the streets. I couldn't even hear her footsteps as she walked a few paces behind me. Wherever I moved, she followed. With that slow gait of hers, she managed to remain just behind me, without ever making a sound. I had to remind myself that I had someone roaming the streets alongside me several times, else she would have startled me. Still, this was preferred. Anyone else would only serve to compromise my movements, as well as slow me down.

After about an hour and a half of walking in silence, C.C. and I came upon a checkpoint. Two Sutherlands, one on each side of a large metal blockade barricade blocked my path, with five footmen standing in front of them. Shit, we must be getting closer to the G1. I should double back, maybe take an alternate route. We'd probably run into other ones too but-

"Wait," my companion whispered in my ear whilst placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let the Power of Kings carry you."

So that's what it's called, huh? She's right, anyways; this power should be able to get me through, so long as it's used properly.

I took a breath and approached the checkpoint. I'd better not mess this up, or I could easily end up with several new holes to drink from. At best, I'd be taken to Clovis, but on improper terms.

"Hey you there, stop!" one of the men shouted at us while pointing his rifle. "This is a restricted area, turn back at once or be detained!"

I held my ground, without so much as even responding to his command. The dog growled as he walked over to me, gun pointed at my chest all the while.

The grin that was usually etched onto my face receded into one of horror. How… how did I use my power earlier? What happened? Fuck! In the heat of the moment, I guess it must've just came out of me.

"Calm yourself. Feel the strings that bind us all and reach out to him with your mind," C.C. instructed. "Claim what is yours."

Okay, deep breath. I stared my target down. Everything you are belongs to me.

When he was within several feet of me, I released my power, coursing through me until it reached out and grasped him. "You will let us pass," I commanded.

Through his helmet I could see his eyes glaze over and turn a faint shade of red.

"At once, forgive me. Let him pass!" he said, motioning to the others behind him.

They looked at him, confused for a few seconds before stepping aside, allowing C.C. and I to pass uninhibited.

"This is… quite the ability," I murmured to C.C. incredulously once well out of earshot of those at the checkpoint.

"Well done," she complimented me.

I grinned.

We passed through each checkpoint the same way as the first. The Power of Kings is proving to be my greatest asset by leaps and bounds. C.C. said this would be good practice.

Clovis' G-1 was before us before long. There it sat, in the middle of a large intersection, with a knightmare on each side of it. In the front, there was another group of soldiers, lazing about, though I couldn't blame them. The battle was nearly won, who could possibly pose a threat to His Royal Highness now? Unsurprisingly, few soldiers were actually posted around it, since most of his forces were being used to rout the insurgents. That was just like Clovis; defeat his opponent with sheer numbers and brute force. Ha! He can only win against opponents such as these because he has such a massive advantage. Hannibal he is not.

I approached the front of the G-1 directly, with confidence in my stride. "Going directly for the head of the snake, eh? I admire your courage, or perhaps your brazenness," C.C. backhandedly complimented me.

I smirked, she was right. This is exceedingly dangerous, and could easily lead to my own death, but forethought did go into this. Yes we are outnumbered, yes we are outgunned, yes this could possibly be the end of me. However, chances like the one presented to me come few and far in between.

The soldiers immediately snapped out of their daydreams and idle speech to aim their weapons at us once they saw us approaching. The Sutherlands followed suit.

"Hey! Stop right there, you're under arrest for trespassing!" one of the men shouted at me while he and his squad moved to apprehend C.C. and I.

Huh, not even a warning this time.

I glanced at C.C. If she felt any fear, her expression did not betray her, for her expression remained blank, unreadable.

"Escort me to Prince Clovis," I commanded the guards.

They stopped dead in their tracks for a moment before slowly nodding their heads and motioning for me to follow. I glanced over at C.C. She approved.

"Hey, what are you doing? Why aren't his brains on the wall, or at least his hands in cuffs?" one of the knightmare pilots bellowed.

"Shut it, Evan," one of my puppets retorted as he opened the door to the mobile base.

Apparently, The Power of Kings allows its subjects some freedom. I took a mental note of this.

We were led down multiple short hallways, with soldiers passing by us every couple of turns.

"We're almost there," one of the men said.

I nodded.

In the short time I had before confronting my half-brother, I decided to review my options. Of course, I could kill him, but what good would that do? In fact, that'd probably just get me killed. I could use my power on him, but that would only be helpful in the short term. I'd have to return to him somehow and use it again if I wanted to give him another order. No, I'd have to find another way.

The soldier opened the door to the command center with a keycard and allowed me to walk in, but did not follow.

Clovis, stood gazing down at the monitor, his golden lochs running down his has face. My brother had always valued beauty and material things above everything else. Never had his flawless skin seen a day of abuse. He stood with another man, presumably a general if his attire and medals were any indication. They were too engrossed with the units on the map to notice our arrival.

"Hello Clovis," I greeted my brother.

"What? Who would dare to say my name in such an uncouth… Le-Lelouch?" he said, lip quivering.

"My mistake, Your Royal Highness, forgive my poor manners, I've been away from civilized society for a long time," I replied.

"Bartley, you may excuse yourself, I can handle all further operations," Clovis said to the oversized general.

"As you wish, Your Highness," he replied before breezing out of the room. He snarled at me as he passed.

"It's been so long!" Clovis exclaimed.

"Aye, it has. Far too long."

"So, Lelouch, what brings you here?"

"Kill the bastard," C.C. remarked.

I flinched, and felt my eyes widen to the size of grapefruits.

Damn, she'll ruin everything!

Clovis didn't seem to hear her, though. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge her when she entered the room with me. Perhaps that can be attributed to his disdain for anyone without noble blood. That was but one of his many character flaws.

"You look pale, is something the matter?" Clovis asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

What? Did he actually not hear her?

"Nothing, it was just quite the walk to get here, and I'm a bit tired," I lied, deciding to play along.

C.C. growled and murmured something under her breath. What was that outburst from her? I didn't peg her as one to say something like that.

"Oh, walking shouldn't befall a prince of Britannia! Lelouch, listen, our enemies are growing more numerous by the day, and our forces are beginning to become stretched thin. The Chinese even have their own knightmares now, have you heard?"

"I have. Aren't they inferior?"

"Yes, but for only so long. Look, Father has been thinking. With the world in such a state as it is, and enemies lurking around every corner, family has become very important to him," Clovis articulated.

 _I was hoping to avoid this_.

"He's been wanting you to consider reclaiming your status as Prince of Britannia."

 _I will be made the punching bag of my father once more_.

"… Has he named any conditions?"

"None yet."

 _I will be ridiculed and debased_.

"If I were to say yes, when could he expect my arrival?"

 _I hate that man, as well as his country!_

"I'm returning to Pendragon in a week on business, you can accompany me then."

"What does the rest of the family think?"

 _The entire family, save Nunally and Mother are scum as well_.

"Honestly? Aside from Gwynevere, they miss you, I do as well," Clovis laughed.

 _They took Mother from me, and destroyed Nunna's future_.

"What about Nunna?"

"Err… he hasn't said much of her."

 _There is no room for the weak in his court_.

"What do you say Lelouch? Will you return to us?"

 _Britannia is a country built on lies and blood. It is a haven for racists and murderers_.

"I will."

 _But it is my country_.

I looked over C.C.

But she was gone.


End file.
